SkyNET Rules
Deployment Rules *Ground Drones of the T-600 through to T-8XX Series can be deployed at any time, when there is a SkyNET center or outpost on the map. *Aerial Drones (Hunter Killer or Flying Killer) require a single server-side administrator approval, (to spawn the S.E.N.T.). They do not require a Sky Net outpost on the map. *Specialised drones, those beyond the T-600 to T-8XX range, require approval from the highest ranking drone present on server to flag up. *Training drones in the T-700 series, are only capable of flagging up under super-vision command from another qualified ground-drone. *T-900 series drones, are only capable of flagging up with the approval of S.C.D. or above. Engagement Rules *Engaging human targets the bunker, or "raiding," requires the approval of one server side administrator and be done by any qualified drone (not a T-700). *Drones must engage targets with a Shoot To Miss (S2M) agenda, drones are only permitted to Shoot To Kill (S2K) targets when within /me distance when the target is not /me'ing, but firing his S.W.E.P. at you. (or when specified by an administrator.) Terminations by the Shoot To Kill (S2K) method will be an N.L.R. or a T.K. (An administrator will make that decision). *Unless you announce in Global O.O.C. that you want Tech Com to "Shoot To Miss," they are permitted to "Shoot to Kill." Permanent Kill/Temporary Kill Rules A Permanent Kill is acceptable when *Tag and Burn Method - The player is captured and taken back to the Sky Net outpost, this Sky Net prisoner must be detained for a time period before being moved for skinning. The time limit is dependant on the amount of players on server when the player is first put into detainment, over the detainment period. The subject should (but doesn't have to be) branded with a barcode (individual to each character and is a P.I.). The total sum of players on server is subtracted from 60 to give the time in minutes before P.K. is acceptable. I.E. 60 = . It should be noted, the timer starts from being first placed in detainment, not when you are caught. (condumps of detainment and a screen-shot are advised) *Friendly Fire - If actions be another player character result in potential fatal harm whilst attempting to attack a drone. A drone can request a single administrative authorization from a server side administrator to T.K. that character. And two authorizations are required for a P.K. In example, being in close range to a pipe-bomb going off beside a drone. *Hit-List Fatality - Any character present on the hit-list is subject to priority for termination. Through-out the films, any high priority target is terminated on sight. To en-act the player kill if the character is present on the hit-list, drones must have approval from two administrators. And the target must have been given the oppurtunity to escape, at one point or another during the role play. Proof of this needs to be kept in log form. (condump in console) A temporary kill is acceptable when *Resistance - If targets oppose a drone within /me range, creating a continual resistance without complying or surrendering to the drone(especially in over-bearing circumstances). The drone can choose to terminate the target, which is then liable for T.K. the sentence of which is decided by an administrator on server. *Friendly Fire - If actions be another player character result in potential fatal harm whilst attempting to attack a drone. A drone can request a single administrative authorization from a server side administrator to T.K. that character. *Tag and Fume Method - The player is captured and taken back to the Sky Net outpost, this Sky Net prisoner is placed into the incinerator before the "detainment" timer expires (this can be without or with branding). The amount of minutes detained divided by two gives you the time the character is T.K.'d. Since the incinerator is not fully preped, the players inside the incenerator die from inhaling of toxic fumes. *Hunter Kill - A hunter killer unit is only capable of a T.K. sentence (never approved for player kills without authorization from the standard amount of administrators or exceeding circumstances), which can be given to a player being engaged by, or engaging with a drone from this division beyond the 'Tech Com bunker,' or the safezone below ground. The standard T.K. time for termination by hunter killer eventing, /ev, is 4 days. Any T.K.'s within the 'safe-zone,' must have a single administrative approval. Any other hunter killer kills are assumed to be N.L.R. unless specified. Category:SkyNET Category:Server Rules